Flight of Wings
by chevrolet18
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, Washington, the last thing she expects is to bump into someone from her past. Someone from her past that can't be real. And yet he is.
1. Bella Swan

_Disclaimer: not author of twilight _

**Chapter 1**

First days of school suck. When it's your first day in a new school it's even worse. With a scowl upon her face, Bella grabbed her bag and headed out the front door. It was raining again. Just my luck she thought as her hair began frizzing up. She got into her car and checked herself out in the rearview mirror. She saw a girl with deep blue eyes and curly auburn hair staring back at her. The girl looked seriously pissed off. Bella sighed as she attempted a smile. It wouldn't be good to start out in a new school as the bitchy girl. She put the keys into her car and slowly pulled out of the driveway. She drove in silence. She had barely slept last night and was feeling very tired. All of a sudden a loud beep pulled her out of her reverie. Before she even had time to think a silver Volvo crossed dangerously on her side and cut her off. Great, she thought, as if my morning couldn't get worse.

Bella had moved to Forks, Washington with her parents only a week ago. Apparently her dad had gotten a position he just couldn't say no to. Not even for the sake of his daughter. Having to switch Schools for her senior year was not something Jessie had been prepared for. But no amount of pleading or pouting had changed her dads mind. Her brother, who was 12 years older than her and married with 3 kids, had stayed behind in long beach, California. At least she could still go visit her friends.

As she pulled into the school parking lot, Bella noticed the silver Volvo that had cut her off parking in an empty lot. Rolling her eyes at her awful luck she stepped out her car. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and walked quickly towards the entrance.

The morning passed quickly. It was all a blur. People saying hi. Introducing themselves. Stopping in at the office to sign some papers. The awkward 'oh we have a new girl what your name and say something about yourself'. In every single class. By the time it was lunch Bella found herself at a table with some "new friends". They were talking her ear off and she was just nodding along pretending she was listening. Pretending she cared. Really she was checking out the other students. She could tell right away which clique sat where. Typical high school. There were the nerds, the jocks, the preppy kids, the cheerleaders, the popular kids….every type had their own little conversation going at their tables. One table caught her eye though and she began to stare at them curiously.

All the kids at that table were gorgeous. In a perfect Barbie way. It was unnerving. They were talking and laughing and just barely picking at their food. One guy was bending under the table to get something he dropped and when he sat up Bella froze. She shook her head in shock. No way. The resemblance was too much. But how could that be. As if in a daze Bella placed her hand on her beating heart. Something very strange was going on here.

"Hey Bella", called Jessica Stanley, "whoa what going on?"

Jessica followed Bella's gaze to the table and then turned back to her with a smirk.

"Aha" she said, "it seems you have spotted the Cullen's"

If anything could have brought her into an even deeper point of confusion it was that. And with a disbelieving look on her face Bella turned to Jessica with one word on her lips.

"Cullen's?" she whispered with dread on her face.


	2. Who are they?

_Disclaimer: not author of twilight _

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah they are a weird family", Jessica said, "all adopted you know…and all together...like as couples"

"Wait they are adopted?" asked Bella in a startled tone.

Jessica nodded.

"Ohh", answered Bella as she bit on her lower lip thoughtfully, "I don't know what I was thinking…I… I thought I knew one of the guys from somewhere…"

"Which one?" asked Jessica in her typical nosy way that Bella was starting to recognize.

"The big guy…sitting next to that hot blonde girl", Bella said as she watched Jessica's face to see her reaction.

"Emmet…mhmmm!" Jessica said with a sly smile.

Bella's face paled. Emmet. What were the chances? But the Emmet she had known hadn't been adopted. Actually now that she thought of it she didn't know much about him. He could have been adopted. She would call her brother, Adam, tonight and ask him some questions. For now she was going to play it cool and dismiss these bothering thought that were passing through her head. And Jessica was looking at her all curious. It was time to steer the conversation away from the Cullens. Even if that was the only thing she wanted to discuss.

"So what were you saying about a beach party at Mike's?" Bella asked with a smile. A fake one, but Jessica didn't have to know that. Besides, Bella would happily put all her money on a bet, that, that girl wouldn't be able to spot a fake smile. Ever.


	3. Meet the Cullens

_Disclaimer: not author of twilight _

**Chapter 3**

"Emmett", snapped Rosalie, "you dropped my bag under the table!"

"What do you want me to do about that", Emmett replied as he reached over lazily to tuck Rosalie's hair behind her ear.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't pick it up right now you will never touch me again", snarled Rosalie as she shoved Emmett's hand away from her face.

Emmett grinned and bent down to grab his darling wife's bag from underneath the table. He handed her the bag and put on his best puppy dog sad face. It always got to Rosalie. Or so he liked to think. This time, though, he was successful as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Whys the new girl staring over at our table", said Alice with a curious look on her face.

Everyone glanced over, to see the new girl talking to Jessica Stanley who looked way too pleased with herself. Then one by one, they turned to look at their brother Edward. He was brooding as usual and completely oblivious to the outside world. Feeling everyone's gazes upon him, he finally glanced up.

"Have I grown horns then?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Can you read the new girl for us Edward", Alice asked as she glanced over to the table where the new girl sat.

Edward was about to refuse when he noticed Jasper's pleading eyes. He knew his brother would go through hell if he didn't answer Alice now. There would be investigating, non-stop questions and loads of what ifs.

"Fine", he said shortly.

He looked over towards the table and focused in on the new girl. Silence. He could hear nothing coming out from her mind. He shook his head to drown out everyone's mindless chatter and again focused in on the new girl. Again silence. All he could hear was the Stanley girl thinking about how Bella, that must be her name then, was way too interested in the Cullens and that she would never let this new girl get her guys. As if we belonged to that obnoxious girl he thought disgustedly. This was way he despised being around this kids. Their thoughts were always so selfish, nasty, and full off conniving lies.

He turned back to his family.

"I can't hear her mind", he said slowly.

Alice looked at him disbelieving. When she realized that he was saying the true she began to look concerned.

"But that's never happened to you before", she said worriedly.

"Whatever", he answered as he grabbed his bag and stood up from the table.

He knew his family would be worried about him and he didn't want to deal with any of it.

"Her name is Bella by the way", he said simply, "I heard the Stanley girl say that"

And then Edward Cullen walked out of the lunchroom.


End file.
